Renuncia
by Silent Miut
Summary: Se miraron a los ojos, decididos a acabar con la tensión.


**Resumen: **Se miraron a los ojos, decididos a acabar con la tensión.

**_N/A:_**_ estaba estudiando y oyendo música cuando de repente se me vino la inspiración. No pude resistirme hasta terminar y lo tuve que escribir, porque a veces al esperar la idea no sale como me hubiera gustado. _

**_Advertencias: _**_No está editado, espero tener tiempo a finales de año para ver si hay algún error, sólo le di un rápido vistazo. Si alguien ve algo, por favor notifíquemelo, es importante._

**_Disclamer: _**_¿Si soy la autora de la obra original? No ¿Qué si hago dinero con los fics? No, no tengo esa intención._

**Renuncia**

Arthur y Francis estaban frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos fijamente.

Los países a su alrededor estaban tensos, a espera de una pelea grave y seria. Jamás los habían visto así sin embargo, todo lo contrario pasaba por los protagonistas de esa reunión.

Tantos siglos de enemistad, enmascarando sus sentimientos en peleas infantiles; tantos años de ideologías opuestas opacando la atracción del uno para el otro los habían cansando a ambos. No físicamente, sí emocionalmente.

Había comenzado en la noche, se encontraron en el centro de negocios del hotel. Arthur iba a recibir un paquete de parte de su jefe, Francis había olvidado sacar copias de un documento y tenía que entregarlo para la junta.

Francis estaba llegando al centro cuando vio a Arthur hablando con el recepcionista. Se quitó los lentes con los que estaba leyendo el último párrafo redactado por él hace unos minutos.

-Buenas noches, Arthur- habló con una voz tendenciosa, buscando molestarlo como siempre.

El inglés se limitó a ignorarlo al terminar de hablar con el encargado.

-No sabía que fueras olvidadizo- volvió a tratar de llamar su atención sin resultado.

Sabía por su expresión que lo escuchó pero, al parecer no estaba dispuesto a entrar con él en una discusión hoy.

Francis volvió su atención al encargado para encargarle la copia.

Arthur lo miró de reojo, estaba analizando su rostro, el movimiento de sus labios, sus irises azules. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos iban a tomar una dirección equivocada en cuanto a su rival. Volteó hacia el lado contrario.

Desde que tenía memoria, siempre se lo había encontrado por accidente en cualquier lugar público. Ya bien fuera en un bosque cuando eran niños o en la actualidad en el mismo hotel o un bar. Algunas veces sabía que lo hacía a posta pero… a veces parecían coincidencias inevitables; había llegado a pensar que era una maldición encontrarse cerca uno de otro.

-Señor, aquí está el paquete.

La voz del joven lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Gracias.

Recibió una caja envuelta en una bolsa con el logo de la empresa de envíos. Se giro para irse pero, al pasar por el umbral de la puerta fue jalado hacia un lado. El fuerte tirón lo llevó a impactarse contra otra persona la cual, lo agarró por la cintura.

Pronto descubrió quien era por el aliento a vino. Se miraron a los ojos, al ser de la misma altura no representaba gran problema.

-Suéltame- masculló Arthur mientras sus brazos trataban de alejar el ajeno de su cintura sin embargo, el galo no iba a dejarlo ir y con la otra mano libre silencio la boca de su némesis.

-Calla, Inglaterra- susurró a su oído con una voz sedosa. –Vamos a un lugar apartado.

El aludido tembló al ver su mirada penetrante, desacostumbrado a verlo tan cerca. Su respiración se cortó en cuanto fue tomado por la muñeca y guiado hasta los jardines interiores del hotel, detrás de los setos de gran altura.

Arthur, cuando salió de su estupor, se soltó rápidamente frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?

Francis se quedó de espaldas, no lo miró. Se dedico a perderse entre el cielo estrellado, los setos bien conservados bajo una luz mortecina, el ruido de fondo del interior del edificio.

-¡Bien! Si no tienes nada que decir, me largo. No tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo contigo.

-¡Espera!- alzó la voz el galo, todavía sin voltear a verlo.

Inglaterra paró su retirada a media vuelta, molesto porque no entendía el repentino comportamiento de su alterno. El silencio se volvió a instalar entre ellos, Arthur no iba a soportar más.

-¡Habla o me voy!- dio un desplante bastante fuerte mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

El francés soltó un largo suspiró, parecía estar considerando algo importante. Sólo por eso Arthur se esperó, le recordaba a algunas otras ocasiones. Parecía preocupado no desesperado, eso quería decir que atañía seriamente a los dos.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre nuestra relación.

El inglés alzó una ceja. -¿Nuestra relación?

-Sí- soltó en un murmullo. –No la de nuestros países, si no como _seres humanos_.

_Como seres humanos_. Esas palabras lo dejaron frío.

-Sabes que no podemos separar las dos cosas.

-¿Por qué no?- dio la vuelta para verlo, sus irises mostraban cierto desasosiego, cierta amargura. Las hojas en su mano al costado parecían poder caerse de un momento a otro.

Arthur se quedó callado. Esa era una condición, ellos… Paró el pensamiento, recordando cuántas representaciones tenían romances entre ellas.

La más conocida por ellos era la de los hermanos Italia; Italia del Sur con España e Italia del Norte con Alemania. Ninguna de las dos afectaba su desempeño como representación de sus países, ni siquiera traicionaban sus creencias o costumbres, sólo estaban juntos a quienes querían.

-Ahora lo ves- se acercó un poco Francis, quien lo miraba como se ve a alguien cuando se va a desnudar el alma, a declarar una realidad.

Tomó su mano entre una de él, la llevó a sus labios sin resistencia del otro, quien trataba de ver sus intenciones verdaderas. Lo besó en el dorso de la mano antes de besar cada nudillo y descansar sus labios al centro.

-Hueles a rosas, siempre has olido así. A un campo de rosas en la mañana, lleno del rocío de la madrugada.

Inglaterra quiso alejarse, asustado y sonrojado. Era la primera vez que le dedicaba un cumplido sin intentar nada más que unos castos besos.

-N… No seas ridículo. Suéltame, hemos terminado. No quiero saber nada sobre tus pervertidas cavilaciones. Cualquier respuesta que busques, para ti siempre será un no- dijo tajante, tirando de su mano con brusquedad.

Dio media vuelta para irse al interior bien iluminado cuando fue agarrado de la muñeca. Iba a decirle unos cuantos improperios cuando tiró de él; su boca fue tapada con una palma y su cuerpo juntado por la cintura contra el del galo.

El aliento del otro pegaba en su mejilla –Quiero que seas mi amante.

Arthur se tensó, no había nada coherente en esas palabras.

¿Cuántas veces habían tenido sexo sin palabras suaves y engañosas? ¿Cuántas veces se habían herido con palabras más filosas que cientos de dagas? ¿Cuántas veces él se había reído de la cursilería del francés? ¿Cuántas veces había utilizado la fuerza para dejarle claro que no quería nada más de él?

Entonces, ¿por qué no podía decirle en ese momento que se fuera al infierno y se llevara esas palabras con él? ¿Por qué Francia estaba tratando algo inútil?

_No como países, sino como seres humanos._

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que sentía su cuello mojarse.

Giró la cabeza viendo los surcos de las lágrimas que caían de los ojos del francés. Eso lo abrumó pero, sabía su escape imposible al darse cuenta que sus hombros estaban rodeados por un brazo y su torso por el otro.

La noche se volvió silenciosa al cabo de un rato, Inglaterra se preguntó cuánto llevaban así, se cuestionó a sí mismo por no irse.

_Quiero que seas mi amante._

Tragó duro. Esas palabras eran la clave. No le estaba diciendo estar enamorado de él, no le estaba prometiendo sentimientos. Jamás le habló de amor eterno, tampoco le estaba hablando de sexo. Le estaba cediendo una oportunidad para intentar una relación… ni siquiera lo estaba forzando, tampoco se lo estaba pidiendo.

Destensó su cuerpo –ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la tensión ocasionada hasta que respiró profundamente. Entonces, Francis aflojó su agarre.

Se miraron frente a frente, a los ojos.

Se conocían desde hace siglos. Conocían sus debilidades, sus costumbres, sus ideologías, sus pesares, sus logros: se conocían más que a sí mismos.

Ambas miradas eran turbias, llenas de sentimientos confusos, de recuerdos.

Arthur entreabrió sus labios, el viento hizo murmurar a las hojas. Dio su respuesta, una respuesta que daría por única vez.

Frente a frente estaban, sus miradas yacían imperturbables hacia los demás, quienes estaban en shock, más Estados Unidos.

-¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Ustedes se odian!- exclamó Estados Unidos que parecía haberse desconectado de la realidad.

La risita maldosa de Francis la oyeron todos.

-Oh, pequeño. Creo que es suficiente la muestra de los documentos y esto- Francis mostró el anillo en el dedo anular de su acérrimo enemigo, ahora pareja.

_¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es la primera vez que busco hacer romance con ellos dos y quisiera saber su opinión. Adoró a estos dos pero, estoy insegura de qué tal quedaron ambos._


End file.
